Currently, mobility based portable terminals are widely used. Among them, cellular phones in particular are so popular that the majority of the population uses them. Recent portable terminals including such cellular phones provide not only mobile telecommunication functionality but also various user-friendly options, such as image capturing, audio file reproducing, audio recording functions, and the like. With such portable terminals, users may enjoy various functions. For example, in an image capture mode selected by the user, the portable terminal captures and stores images at the user's request.
Portable terminals have thus far captured images on request in the image capture mode.
Typically, in the image capture mode, the portable terminal only captures an image without delivering an atmosphere of the scene from which the image was captured.
In order to feel such an atmosphere of the scene, the user generally uses cumbersome camcorder function of recording video image of the scene.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.